deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/GameboyAdv vs WarpStar930
Description The Yandere vs the Rival! The classic Wikia rivalry! Who will take the heart of Ruby Rose?! Interlude Wizard: Throughout Death Battle we've seen all manner of psycho's, but never a breed as unstable as these... Boomstick: The Yandere, and in the words of Mark they're women who're super obsessed with Senpai. But sometimes, even girly men can take on this craze...and now we're doing this classic rivalry. Wizard: GameboyAdvance, piner to Ruby Rose. Boomstick: And WarpStar930, chat mod and obsessor of Ruby Rose. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. GameboyAdv Wizard: Throughout our fanon wiki, none are more normal, and sane, then GBA. Boomstick: He goes about his day, as if he were a normal boy, commenting on blogs, hanging out in chat, and taking on the form of Previous Death Battle Combatant, Raiden. Wizard: As long as he has this form, he can be considered comparable to him, and as a result has every single feat, and weapons in his arsenal. If you want to know about his weaponry, go and check out that battle, it's really cool. WarpStar930 Wizard: Inside the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, there exists no one kinder, or more normal seeming, then WarpStar930. After joining the wiki on March 12th, 2015, he's been slowly climbing the ladder, making friends and enjoying himself. Until one dark and stormy day... Boomstick: Admin User ParaGoomba348 started working on a fan Death Battle, Maka Albarn of Soul Eater and Ruby Rose, of RWBY...after an intense battle, one that was extremely nail biting, the winner was ultimately Maka Albarn. Wizard: As a result, Warp was thrown into a deep depression, crying without reason, and constantly being shaky. He soon however realised that if no one else cared for Ruby Rose like he did, then he could move in and have her ALL to himself. Boomstick: Yea right! Soon enough, another member began watching the show, soon finding out, and foolishly stating..."Ruby is mah waifu". That member was...GBA. Wizard: This threw Warp over the edge, his mind snapping. He took up his nearest knife, then attempted to slit the throat of GBA right then and there. But thanks to some help from other members, GBA lived on, and Warp forever plotted his revenge. Boomstick: Taking the skills of an amateur silent assassin, Warp specializes in slaying all who get in his way. And he strives to look Kawaii af whenever he does, even gentically altering himself to look like the popular japanese craze, Neko Mimi. Proving once again, it's not the size of the monster, it's how he kills an ENTIRE FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL IN A SINGLE NIGHT!!! Wizard: It's true. After being sent to Arkham Asylum by AgentHoxton, who wanted to end his tyrrany, he broke out a night later, and returned to his conquest. Boomstick: Despite his knife never needing to be sharpened, and has shown to resist cosmic forces (We'll get to that later) it's still not his strongest weapon. Wizard: His deadliest weapon is his connection to all of reality, easily bending it in any way possible. He only uses this as a last resort however, when the going gets tough. He only had to do this to survive against the Arlian Goddessess, whom he killed after going Super Yandere when Eden kissed his Waifu in the Hunger Games. Unforutnately, this event could be considered, Non Canon, as the Goddesses are still living on in an awesome story. Boomstick: No matter what you do, beware the mewing adorablness that is, WarpStar930. Warp: *walks out of Arkham Asylum while the place crumbles behind him, and Batman's corpse lies mutilated behind him* Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Wizard: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! We zoom in on some random house that you can make up in your head, towards a boy who sat at his computer, dressed as Raiden. He typed away at his computer before an eerie, childish giggling could be heard... "I fouuund you...." GBA jumped and looked around his bedroom in fear, before he heard a tapping from behind him. He turned to see Warp, inside his computer, watching him. A tiny hand suddenly sprung from the computer and grabbed him, pulling him through until they appeared in the city used in Death Battle. GBA attempted to reason with the catboy/girl. "Hey...Warp l-let's talk about this! I thought we'd gotten over this whole-" "NO!!! NONONONO!!! Heheh...heh...HAHA!" Warp seemed to struggle with his words before he seemed to get a hold of himself, and suddenly grew more serious. He threw his hand into the air and shouted, "STAR PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" His body glowed with a rainbowish light, and he spun, a new outfit going over his bloodstained straightjacket, and red sneakers replacing his shoes. Finally a pair of gloves wrapped around his hands, revealing him to be in a sailor uniform. A large dagger appeared in his hands in a flash of light, and he flashed the typical Sailor Moon pose, left hand in a peace sign over his forehead. "I AM THE- heheheh- P-PRETTY GUARDIAN!! ONE THAT FIGHTS FOR RUBY ROSE AND NOTHING EL- ELSE!! IN THE NAME OF THE W-WARPSTAR-HAHA- YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!" But GBA didn't hear that. He heard that, but in japanese. "Ok...I'm tired of runinng! Revealing Sailor Uniform or not, you're going down!!" he shouted, drawing Murasama. FIGHT!!! GBA ran forward and swung in a downward strike, one that was parried by Warp's dagger. the two went toe to toe for several moments, both being unable to pierce one another's defences, and frankly it was pissing one another off. GBA finally pushed through, managing to jab Warp in the chest. "There you are...not so powerful now are you?!" GBA taunted, frankly still heavily intimidated by the small extraspecies. He pulled Murasama out and began to walk away, grinning. Suddenly he heard yet another round, of awful giggling. "Heeheehehee...Hahaha...Heheheheh. HHEHEEE!~ HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA-" Warp's giggling ceased and he pointed his kitchen knife back at GBA, who gasped as he saw the wound close up. "You can't win...i will eat your SoULL!! Then I-I will- HAHAHA- Shit you out!! THEN I'M GONNA EAT YOU AGAIN!!!" he declared insanely, rushing forward again and clashing blade's with GBA, who was shocked to say the least. Caught off guard, Warp found a whole in his defences, and fired a random blast of lightning into GBA's chest, which caused him to get hit by multiple cars. He got back up however, and got into a fighting stance once more. He looked around, searching for Warp, until yet another lightning blast sent him through a window and into a building. When GBA got to his feet again, there wasn't a trace of his shape in the building, and it was extremely dark. Over in the back was a door, with a withered green light flowing from it. He approached it, occasionally hearing whispers. The room smelled foul...disgusting even. He pushed it open, then gasped. It was a room, connected to many different camera's that were monitoring his...his room...his school...his house?! Ruby's dorm?! "You like my little home theater...?~" Warp's voice emanated from everywhere. "You...you're a sick fuck!!! Where are you?!" GBA yelled, backing up and looking around, still wary of his surroundings. As he stepped around with caution, a knife suddenly found it's way into his leg, making him cry out. He turned to slash Warp, but nothing was there...not even his knife. "MOON-HAHA-D-DAGGER ACTION!!!" A high pitched, near wailing voice called, a blade suddenly spinning through and slicing off the hand that was holding Murasama, making him cry out. "HA!! SO- Haha- FUNNY!" Warp grinned again, from his position in the darkness. As he decided GBA was useless, he rushed forward and wrapped his claws around his metallic throat. "L-L-ooks like I win!!" he then moved to tear off his head, but GBA wasn't dead yet. He headbutted Warp off, then moved to nab the blade he loved. Once again, the two clashed blades before GBA's eyes began to glow a fiendish Red. "Hahaha...it's time for Jack the Ripper, to LET'ER RIP!" BEYBLADE, BEYBLADE LET IT RIP!!! Two Beyblades pelted Warp in the face before GBA began to slash him to pieces, hacking off multiple parts of his body before slashing off his head. He laughed maniacly and began to walk away...before Warp's voice called again. "I pulled a Lokiiiiii~- HEHEHEHEHEHE!" the creature called again, the room suddenly being flooded with light. Warp stood once again, apparently having created a clone to fight for him, then picked up a blade which began to glow. Warp spun withing the air, his hair lengthening and his ears becoming fuller, until... "I AM SUPER SAIYAN WARPYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyyyyWarpStar930 (talk)!!!!!!!!" he mewled, before rushing forward, in fact, a little too quick, then slashed off GBA's other arm...then his legs, then lastly, his lower half, beneath the rib cage. GBA fell to the ground, essentially useless. Warp reverted back to normal, and skipped forward. He lifted his blade and sat on GBA's metallic chest. GBA was sparking, twitching, trying to make a move to live.. Warp raised his blade above his head, then moved down to pierce his throat, and sever his head... but then... GBA's limbs flew back onto his body, and he kicked Warp away once more. He stretched. "W-WHAT?! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Warp growled, standing back up. GBA honestly looked confused, and he shrugged. "...nanomachines son." Warp finally just got pissed off and held out his hand. Something sparked within GBA's cyborg body and brain...then GBA fell over, unable to move his body. "You played dirty rival-kun! Now I had to sever your connection to the limbs! You made ME play dirty...now you have to DIE!!!" Warp grinned sadistically, swing his blade down over and over and over again. Then some more. Then again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and again...and agaian...and again...and again... Needless to say, after five hours of senseless hacking, Warp stood, bloodied and gross, but to him...it tasted.. "Delicious..." KO!!! Results Ruby Rose is shown out on a date with a now sane Warp, who leans over and kisses her, but explodes from joy. Boomstick: Oh my god... Wizard: GBA's strength and sanity may have helped him be a bit more edgy then Warp, he stood little chance in the long run. Boomstick: Warp's killed the ENTIRE Arkham Rogues gallery, the insane inmates, and managed to slay a Goddess. He's a freaking monster. Any wound GBA could throw at him, Warp could heal. Wizard: Before you say that the Mirasama could destroy Warp's blade, we have to bring up that one of the Goddesses tried to exact same thing by erasing it from existence...and it didn't work. A Goddess failing to destroy it makes the Murasama appear as Child Play. Boomstick: In the end, Gameboy wasn't...Advanced, enough for the job. Category:Blog posts